


5.5 История, в которой есть клетка, рыцари и вознаграждение

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo, Замкнутое пространство, ТЕПЕРЬ БАНАНОВЫЙ ака ОТБЕЧЕНЫЙ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p><br/><b>Пятая <i>с половиной</i></b> (совершенно внезапная и ненужная) из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	5.5 История, в которой есть клетка, рыцари и вознаграждение

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ****Update 07/05/2016****  
>  **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
> 3) Серия окончена (части с 6 по 7 сейчас дорабатываются)
> 
> ~~От автора:~~  
>  ~~1) НЕ БЕЧЕНО!~~  
>  ~~2) Это WIP и не могу обещать, что он будет дописан. Я предупредила.~~  
>  **3) С моей любовью к замкнутым пространствам, я была обречена в тот же миг, как увидела[этот](http://treibsandds.tumblr.com/post/140385382866/1matu-%E8%AC%8E%E3%81%AE%E6%8A%80%E8%A1%93%E3%81%A7%E3%81%A7%E3%81%8D%E3%81%9F%E7%AE%B1%E3%81%ABreylo%E8%A9%B0%E3%82%81%E3%81%9F%E3%82%88-%E3%83%8F%E3%83%83%E3%83%94%E3%83%BC%E3%83%90%E3%83%AC%E3%83%B3%E3%82%BF%E3%82%A4%E3%83%B3) фанарт. Во всём виноват автор 1matu.tumblr.com )))**  
>  4) Рейтинг проставлен больше для перестраховки, по мне так это максимум PG-13.

– Рей! – позвал Кайло, просканировав её состояние с помощью силы: жива, но без сознания. Он никогда не думал, что наступит момент, когда _она_ покажется ему тяжелой, но сейчас, безвольно лежащая на нём, она с каждой минутой будто становилась всё тяжелее и давила – как монолитная плита с арматурой из дюрастали.

– Рей! – громче.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но четко понимал, что каждая минута приближала их к пункту назначения, в котором он точно не хотел оказаться. Надо было действовать быстро – и ему была необходима её помощь. Если, конечно, ее не приковали так же, как его.

– Ну, и долго ты еще собираешься отдыхать? – обреченно спросил Кайло, понимая, что выбора не остается. У него не было времени ждать, пока она очнется сама. Он глубоко вдохнул, концентрируясь, пытаясь уловить сознание Рей и выдернуть её обратно в реальность. Сделать это оказалось проще, чем он надеялся.

Она, вздрогнув всем телом, резко очнулась, глухо ударившись о клетку. Потерянная и напуганная.

Кайло понял, как ему повезло, что он пришел в себя раньше, и она не стала свидетелем его пробуждения. На шлеме точно прибавилось немало вмятин и сколов. Ещё у него было достаточно времени, чтобы восстановить в памяти произошедшее, просканировать окружающее пространство, тщательно обдумать их положение и прийти к единственному возможному и неизбежному решению проблемы – необходимости активировать свой контактный чип-передатчик.

* * *

* * *

– Ну, наконец-то, – произнес хорошо знакомый ей модифицированный голос.

– Какого? – она даже не могла толком понять положение собственного тела в пространстве. Шею ломило, ноги и связанные руки затекли, голова раскалывалась, – и в кромешной темноте вокруг она могла различить только знакомое и странно близкое механическое дыхание Кайло Рена. Это совсем не успокаивало.

– Тут слишком мало места для любых резких движений, – сказал он, будто прочитав её мысли, – так что веди себя спокойно.

– И это говоришь мне ты? – она бы засмеялась, если бы в этот момент восстанавливающееся кровообращение в потревоженных конечностях не заставляло её слабо шипеть и кривиться от боли.

– Что, вообще, происходит? Где мы? – пробуя путы на руках на крепкость, спросила она. – Я ничего не вижу.

– В клетке, явно не рассчитанной на людей моего размера, – он, видимо, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул и продолжил серьезно: – В грузовом отсеке корабля, внутри контейнера. Полагаю, летим куда-то во внешнее кольцо.

– В клетке? – растерянно переспросила она и, не теряя времени, стала ощупывать пространство вокруг себя.

– Что ты делаешь? – удивленно спросил он. – У тебя руки свободны?

– Связаны. Пытаюсь понять насколько все плохо, – она нечаянно стукнулась локтем о его шлем, но невозмутимо продолжила на ощупь изучать клетку в том же направлении. – А у тебя?

И тут она нашла его правую руку: небольшое полукольцо, охватывавшее запястье, было намертво припаяно к одному из прутьев клетки – снаружи. Просто и надежно, никаких замков или узлов.

–  С левой то же самое, – ответил он на её не озвученный вопрос.

Она замерла, обдумывая.

– Мне это совсем не нравится, – прокомментировала после долгой паузы и решила начать с малого. Нужно было сменить положение, если она не хотела расстаться со своими ногами в ближайшее время, но сделать это в полной темноте и, как оказалось, совсем крошечной клетке было очень трудно. Вдобавок, её левое колено было закинуто на плечо Кайло, и нога высовывалась между прутьями клетки наружу прямо у него над головой, что делало смену положения практически невозможной.

– Что им от нас надо? – она неудачно попыталась втащить ногу обратно и заехала коленом в висок Кайло.

– Аккуратней, – прошипел он.

– Я стараюсь, – но ей катастрофически не хватало места. Пришлось изо всех сил упереться руками ему в живот и податься назад, вжимаясь в пах.

– Не может быть, – сдавлено произнес он. – А я решил, что ты хочешь сломать мне спину.

– Мне надо втянуть ногу обратно, – серьезно и сдавлено, сосредоточено прошипела она в ответ.

– Быстрее, – он практически перестал дышать, стараясь уменьшиться в размерах, вжавшись в противоположную стенку клетки.

– Ещё чуть-чуть… Все, – Рей с огромным облегчением опустила ногу на пол и подрыгала ей, пытаясь вернуть чувствительность напрочь затекшей конечности.

С чувством выполненного долга она обессиленно откинулась обратно на колени Кайло, переводя дух.

– Удобно? – мягко поинтересовался он.

– Что? – не поняла она, массируя онемевшую голень.

– Не стесняйся, – саркастично продолжил он, – устраивайся, я все равно ног уже не чувствую.

– Ну, значит, и хуже тебе уже не будет, – но все же приподнялась на коленях, тут же уперевшись затылком и спиной в прутья сверху.

– Что у тебя с руками? – спросил он. – Развязать можешь?

Не то, чтобы она ждала благодарности от него, но все же не сдержалась:

– Не за что.

– У нас нет на это времени, – нетерпеливо ответил Кайло. – Руки?

Он возился под ней, по-видимому, пытаясь воспользоваться моментом и размять затекшие ноги, от его усилий тряслась вся клетка. Рей расставила колени пошире, давая ему больше места.

– Не знаю, – честно сказала она, вновь пробуя пошевелить стянутыми вместе руками. – Связали очень крепко.

Она постаралась ослабить узел зубами, но ничего не получилось.

– Используй силу, – судя по его насмешливому тону, он догадался, что она пыталась сделать.

– Как? – она хмыкнула. – У меня обе руки связаны! Предлагаешь мне помедитировать полчасика, сидя на тебе?

Он какое-то время молча глубоко дышал, будто подавляя вспышку раздражения.

– Можешь просунуть руки между прутьями – к моей?

– Наверное, – она прикинула, как это будет возможно сделать, и поняла, что им это точно не понравится. – Только мне надо будет опять сесть на тебя.

– Великолепно, – заметил он.

Закатив глаза, Рей осторожно опустилась обратно на его бедра.

– Быстрей. Время идет, – подгонял он, судя по всему, желая как можно скорее покончить с этой частью.

Решив, что, раз ему не терпится, можно не осторожничать, Рей вытянула руки вперед, тут же больно ударившись ими прямо о его шлем.

– Ты все еще хочешь меня убить? – уточнил он саркастично.

– Да, – в том же тоне ответила она. – И себя вместе с тобой, видимо.

– Моя рука правее, – сообщил он, и Рей подалась вперед, просунула сомкнутые кисти между прутьями, для удобства устроив локти у него на груди.

– От меня левее, вообще-то, – сказала она.

– Давай ближе, – велел он, проигнорировав её слова.

Рей отреагировала, не задумавшись: придвинулась еще ближе, практически ложась на него.

– Да не ты сама, – еле сдержав смешок, поправил он её. – Руки свои давай ближе, чтобы я мог дотронуться до веревок.

Рей почувстовала себя чудовищно глупо и как можно скорее нашла его ладонь.

– Хорошо, – он глубоко вдохнул. – Теперь тихо.

Она замерла, позволяя ему заниматься веревками. Стараясь отвлечься от собственных ненужных мыслей о том, как ей спокойно рядом с ним. Почти как во снах.

Спустя пару неловких минут он смог развязать узел при помощи силы, и Рей тут же отодвинулась обратно, разминая руки, и сразу попыталась вернуться к безопасной теме:

– Так чего они от нас хотят?

– От нас, судя по всему, ничего, а вот за нас, очевидно, назначена хорошая награда, – не сразу ответил он. – Это охотники за головами. Пятеро. У двоих иммунитет к силе.

Рей сразу вспомнилось объявление, недавно распространённое Сопротивлением среди доверенных, как уверяла Генерал, охотников за головами.

– Генерал назначила за тебя пятьсот тысяч кредитов.

– Полагаю, за живого.

– За мертвого – пятьдесят.

– Ну, спасибо, мама.

Рей хотела отпустить весьма неприятный для него комментарий на этот счет, но тут корабль сильно тряхнуло, и она, в который раз ощутимо приложившись головой о верхние прутья клетки, всем своим весом приземлилась обратно на Кайло. Он глухо застонал.

– Мне просто не повезло оказаться рядом? – вернулась к разговору она, потирая ушибленную макушку.

– Возможно, – и после небольшой паузы добавил, – или двести тысяч за живую, двадцать тысяч за мертвую. Первый Орден.

– Я готова сама себя сдать за такую сумму, – она не представляла, что можно сделать даже с десятью тысячами кредитов, не говоря уже о двухста тысячах. Она бы, наверное, купила себе корабль, как и мечтала. Новый, небольшой, скоростной и маневренный. Надежный и комфортный. Её.

– А сдать меня за пятьсот желания не возникло? – она слышала весёлые нотки в его вопросе.

– Я думаю об этом, – она улыбнулась, хоть он этого и не мог увидеть, но боль в ногах вернула ее к суровой реальности. – Скажи, что у тебя есть какие-то идеи, потому что мои колени выдержат еще максимум минут пять.

Он резко вздрогнул, будто опомнившись, и мрачно сказал:

– Надо активировать передатчик у меня за ухом.

– И кому конкретно будет послан сигнал? – сразу подобралась Рей. Она понимала, что ситуация катастрофическая, что они, буквально, по уши в нерфьем дерьме, и надо срочно что-то делать, но...

– Тем, – он сделал ударение на продолжении, – кому доверяю _я_.

– Я не уве...

– Мы сами ничего сделать не сможем, – он перебил её, явно не желая больше терять время, и продолжил на одном дыхании: – Они определенно знали, на кого охотятся. Вывели нас из строя усыпляющим газом, запаяли в клетку, сковали мне руки, связали тебе, поместили в еще один контейнер, который, я уверен, тоже запаяли снаружи. В радиусе пятидесяти метров нет ни одного живого существа. Никаких электронных замков. Я всё проверил. Они отлично знают, с кем имеют дело, поэтому, если у _тебя_ вдруг есть какие-то гениальные идеи, то я слушаю.

Она молчала, понимая, что другого выхода нет.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – сказал Кайло, убеждая ее. Рей понимала: он наверняка почувствовал её неуверенность.

– Я знаю, – она не сомневалась в его намерениях,  вот только представления о вреде у них были разные.

– У меня за правым ухом вживлен под кожу передатчик. Просто надави на него три раза с промежутком в четыре секунды. Должен мигнуть зеленым, когда сработает.

– Ладно, – она медленно, на ощупь найдя крепления, сняла с него шлем и вздохнула с облегчением, услышав, наконец, его нормальное дыхание. – А если никто не придёт?  
  
– Тогда нам обоим не позавидуешь, – он, наверняка, криво улыбнулся, слегка прищурив глаза, и Рей невольно задумалась о том, что знает его мимику настолько хорошо, что темнота уже не кажется помехой.  
  
– И почему ты тогда такой спокойный?

– Потому что уже успел пройти все стадии и дошел до просветленного принятия? – сарказм почти капал с его языка. Он никогда не отличался терпением, и все эти вопросы, понимала Рей, его только еще больше раздражали.

– Я серьезно.

– Они придут. Это все, что тебе нужно знать, – он был в этом уверен, и его спокойствие передалось Рей.

Она глубоко вдохнула, решаясь, и, отложив шлем в сторону, осторожно протянула открытую ладонь обратно к нему. Ткнувшись в щеку, медленно провела рукой дальше – к шее. Он, практически не дыша, замер, и Рей сосредоточилась на поиске передатчика: убрала его волосы, открывая ухо, и провела за ним пальцами, пытаясь нащупать уплотнение. Он вдруг резко вдохнул.

– Что? – не поняла она и уточнила: – Где именно? – наклонилась еще ближе, будто это могло помочь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в кромешной темноте.

– Прямо за мочкой, – хрипло, не сразу ответил Кайло и повернул голову, чтобы ей было удобнее.

Спустя пару секунд она нашла едва заметную округлую выпуклость и сделала все, как он говорил.

– Сработал? – тяжело дыша, спросил он.

– Да, – коротко ответила Рей, снова выпрямляясь, и зашипела от боли в коленях. Она схватилась за прутья решетки над головой и подтянулась, перенося вес на руки. Прекрасно понимая, что долго в таком положении не продержится.

– Хорошо, – он попытался подвинуться, но, судя по всему, прикованные руки блокировали все его попытки сделать положение более комфортным.

* * *

– Больше не могу, – спустя, как ей показалось, маленькую вечность, она отпустила прутья решетки и постаралась как можно мягче сесть обратно на него.  

– Что собираешься делать? – Рей была уверена, что Кайло ужасно раздражает необходимость задавать этот вопрос снова и снова. Она бы, наверное, даже позлорадствовала по этому поводу, если бы не их общее критическое положение.

– Хочу снять накидку и тунику, – просто ответила она.

– Зачем? – странно тихо спросил он.

– Положу под колени, – она очень осторожно, стараясь больше ни обо что – и ни о кого – не удариться, начала раздеваться, но места не хватало, и потому Рей приходилось двигаться туда-сюда, поднимая то одну, то другую руку.

– Если ты не прекратишь по мне ерзать, у нас появится еще одна проблема, – хрипло предупредил он.

– В смысле? – не прекращая своего занятия спросила она.

– Я не железный, – Рей никогда еще не слышала его голос таким.

– Не поняла? – она подложила снятую накидку под правое колено. Сразу стало гораздо легче.

Рей принялась снимать тунику, и ей пришлось вжаться в него еще теснее, чтобы поднять руки вверх.

– Ты издеваешься? – она с трудом узнавала его голос.

– Я?! – она никак не могла понять, почему он вдруг так завелся.

– Прекрати двигаться! – рявкнул он.

– Ну, конечно. Это же не у тебя колени невыносимо болят! – возмутилась она и обиженно, в отместку, решила устроиться на нем поудобней. Его резкий выдох и непроизвольно подавшиеся ей навстречу бедра тотчас же заставили её пожалеть об этом решении. Она отлично ощутила его проблему. Прямо под собой.

Рей мгновенно вскочила и снова приложилась головой о прутья. Она выругалась сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что стремительно краснеет. В этот миг она была очень даже благодарна окружавшей их темноте. Кайло замер под ней, медленно и глубоко дыша, очевидно, стараясь справиться с неуместным возбуждением.

Спустя некоторое время, когда его дыхание немного выровнялось, Рей спросила:

– Надеюсь, проблемы больше нет?

– Садись – и сама всё узнаешь, – все еще хрипло отозвался он.

Ей захотелось его стукнуть, но это не отменило бы всей катастрофичности их положения, хотя точно помогло бы справится именно с этой ситуацией. Рей закрыла глаза и постаралась продумать все возможные варианты.

Она бы могла попробовать уместиться сбоку от него, если бы Кайло как можно дальше сдвинулся в другую сторону, но прикованные руки и ноги, торчавшие между прутьями с другой стороны клетки, напрочь лишали его подвижности. Она раздраженно вздохнула.

– Насколько все плохо? – неожиданно спросил он.

– Настолько, что, если нам придется драться, я буду делать это сидя, а если придется бежать, то ползком, – неохотно призналась она.

Он неопределенно хмыкнул, видимо, стараясь сдержать смех:

– Понятно, – и после некоторой паузы с мрачной покорностью предложил: – Тогда ложись. Неизвестно, сколько нам еще ждать. Хоть кто-то из нас должен быть в состоянии сражаться.

– Куда ложиться? – не поняла она, пытаясь подпихнуть под левое колено кое-как стянутую тунику.

– А что, тут много вариантов?

Рей еще раз с чувством выругалась, но придумать ничего более удобного не смогла.

– И как конкретно это нам _сейчас_ поможет?

– Мне будет легче, – раздраженно пояснил он, – если твой вес распределится более равномерно, – и немного спокойней добавил: – Сможешь вытянуть ноги вдоль моих.

– Слово «неловко» не передает всего ужаса происходящего, – только и ответила Рей, опускаясь на него сверху.

Прижав руки к груди, она положила голову на плечо Кайло. Они оба принципиально игнорировали всё, что происходило ниже пояса.

Он вдруг тихо фыкрнул, и она сразу насторожилась:

– Что не так?

– Твои волосы... – он не стал продолжать, но она все поняла и осторожно повернула голову, стараясь не ткнуться носом ему в шею.

– Теперь?

– Лучше, – он глубоко вдохнул. Она поднялась и опустилась вместе с его грудной клеткой, и это было такое необычное ощущение, что Рей на мгновение забыла, где они.

– Постарайся не двигаться.

Она прекрасно ощущала его все еще не решенную проблему.

– Почему мы вечно оказываемся в таких идиотских ситуациях? – вопрос был риторический, и Кайло его проигнорировал.

* * *

Рей не могла просто лежать и не шевелиться: у неё то чесался нос, то сводило ногу, и еще почему-то ужасно не хватало воздуха. Было невыносимо жарко, тесно и душно, хотя она отлично знала, как, на самом деле, прохладно в грузовых отсеках в открытом космосе, но жар медленно, неумолимо растекался по позвоночнику, распаляя тело.

Рей захотелось застонать в голос, когда она _поняла_.

– Закройся, – как можно спокойней сказала она Кайло. – Я же всё чувствую.

– Сама закройся, – раздраженно выдохнул он. – Я тоже всё чувствую, и это совсем не помогает. – И гораздо тише добавил: – Ты слишком близко.

У Рей мгновенно вспыхнули щеки, и ей захотелось провалиться в черную дыру. Он был на грани. Она чувствовала, как мелко подрагивают под ней его бедра, слышала его рваное дыхание, бешено бьющееся сердце, с трудом подавляемые стоны, – и могла думать только о том, что бы она почувствовала, если бы они сейчас открылись друг другу. Ведь даже сквозь два барьера ощущения были настолько сильными, что Рей закусила губу и крепко сжала руки в кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться в Кайло и не сделать какую-нибудь глупость, за которую потом будет невыносимо стыдно.

От него пахло кожей, металлом, немного потом – и это было так неожиданно приятно, что сводило с ума. Она никак не могла им надышаться.

– Думай о чём-нибудь мерзком, – попросил он тихо. И у неё слетели тормоза, потому что было неважно, что он говорит: она слышала просьбу – и её тело отреагировало само. Она начала двигаться, сильнее вжимаясь в него. Вперед-назад, медленно, опираясь на его плечи. Впервые она дала себе волю действительно почувствовать его под собой, и ей стало немного стыдно от того, как сильно ей это понравилось. Как ей было удобно, приятно, хорошо, как она хотела ощутить его целиком – обнаженным. Как… Он протяжно застонал, и она начала двигаться ещё быстрее.

– Прекрати, – задыхаясь, хрипло попросил он, подаваясь бедрами навстречу каждому ее движению.

Она уткнулась носом ему в шею и – впервые свободно, не скрываясь, – глубоко вдохнула.

– Почему? – теперь она могла думать только о его губах.

– Это не приведет ни к чему хорошему, – едва сдерживаясь, ответил он, и она услышала, как он вцепился в прутья закованными руками. Вся клетка дрожала от его напряжения.

Рей потянулась к его пальцам, вцепившимся в прутья, и накрыла их ладонями, чувствуя, как он медленно расслабляется, разжимает кулаки, позволяя переплести пальцы с ним.

– Я хочу, – ей было легче признаться сейчас и ему, чем самой себе при свете дня.

– Это не твоё желание, – тихо признался он в ответ.

– Да что ты знаешь о моих желаниях? – Рей горько усмехнулась и поцеловала его. Промахнувшись в темноте, коснулась губами края рта.

Он замер, не двигаясь и совсем не помогая. Ей стало страшно в повисшей над ними звенящей тишине. Она сдавленно всхлипнула, не сдержавшись, и уже собиралась отстраниться, когда Кайло повернул голову, проведя носом по её щеке, и поцеловал. Рей ответила ему так торопливо, так отчаянно, будто боялась, что они передумают, и он тихо и довольно рассмеялся прямо в поцелуй. Они провалились друг в друга.

Это было гораздо больше того, чего они хотели, и больше того, что они могли осознать в тот момент.

* * *

– Последний раз я кончал в штаны лет в шестнадцать, – отдышавшись, удивленно прошептал он ей в макушку. Усмехнувшись, она потёрлась носом о его щеку, сдерживая желание вновь его поцеловать.

– Я и забыл, что после бывает настолько же мерзко, насколько приятно до.

Тут Рей не выдержала и засмеялась: это было правдой. Зато оргазм был такой, что она едва не потеряла сознание от переполнившего её _двойного_ удовольствия.

– Согласна, – ей вдруг стало немного грустно, и к этому чувству прибавилось ощущение расползавшейся внутри пустоты. Потому что этого было мало. Потому что он снова закрывался от нее. Потому что стало хуже, чем раньше.

Рей решила пока не думать о произошедшем, не пытаться разобраться в себе. Не думать о том, куда это может их привести. Она просто лежала, слушая его спокойное размеренное дыхание, и постепенно проваливалась в сон.

* * *

Они проснулись от жуткого скрежета: будто кто-то вскрывал их контейнер как консервную банку. Луч света проник внутрь, и Рей прищурилась. Ей показалось, она видит гигантский меч.

– Надень на меня шлем, – хриплым со сна голосом сказал Кайло, и она без лишних слов сделала это.

Двери контейнера распахнулись, и их залило ослепляюще ярким искусственным светом. Разглядеть хоть что-нибудь было невозможно, но она чувствовала, что Кайло доволен, и этого было достаточно.

– Что так долго? – спросил он, и Рей невольно поморщилась от его вновь механического голоса.

– Нет, ты только посмотри на него, Казу, – раздался высокий насмешливый женский голос. – Пока мы ВДВОЁМ разбирались с его ПЯТЬЮ проблемами, он тут лежал, отдыхал – и ещё недоволен.

На мгновение большая фигура закрыла бьющий в глаза свет, и Рей услышала скрежет металла о металл, а затем почувствовала, как клетку тянут к выходу из тесного контейнера.

– И это наша благодарность, Кайло? – женщина продолжала, тем временем, болтать, перекрикивая дикий скрежет. – Один из них мне даже руку задел, испортил новый плащ.

– Наверняка твоя собственная ошибка, Клео, – наконец ответил ей Кайло. – Ты слишком самоуверенна.

– Точно, – подтвердил здоровяк с едва уловимым, но странным акцентом.

– Фу на вас, – только и ответила та.

Глаза Рей, наконец, привыкли к свету, и она смогла рассмотреть их спасителей. Судя по всему, перед ней на корточках, внимательно изучая находившихся в клетке, сидела Клео. На поясе у неё висело два коротких вибромеча, на бедре – бластер. Шлем надежно скрывал её лицо.

– Кайло, это то, что я думаю? – спросила она.

– Да, – ответил тот.

– Твою мать, Кайло, – с чувством произнес здоровяк, облокотившись на свой огромный меч, как на подставку. Его лицо тоже скрывал темный шлем.

Эти двое были из Рыцарей Рен, поняла Рей. И ей резко стало не по себе.

– Я решу эту проблему, – уверенно ответил им Кайло. – Как только вы освободите меня.

– Какая подстава, – недовольно прокомментировала Клео, доставая необходимые инструменты и приступая к освобождению рук Кайло.

Казу взялся обеими руками за заваренную сверху крышку клетки и просто вырвал ее. Рей решила, что у него экзоскелет, потому что никто не может быть настолько сильным от природы. Она почувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной, когда он взял ее под мышки, как ребенка, и легко вытащил из клетки, поставив на ноги рядом, и тут же забыв про нее.

Ноги её, разумеется, подвели, и она тяжело навалилась на клетку, стараясь как можно быстрей размять окостеневшее тело. Она почувствовала, как Кайло тянется к ней через _силу_ , стараясь успокоить, убедить, что все под контролем. Она ощутила присутствие своего светового меча в контейнере рядом и нетвердой походкой направилась к нему.

* * *

Было решено, что они прыгнут к ближайшей обитаемой планете в нейтральной зоне, Рей покинет корабль в спасательной капсуле, а Кайло отправится дальше с этой парочкой Рыцарей Рен, – которым, очевидно, доверяет, – предварительно взорвав корабль охотников за головами.

Рей более чем устраивал этот план, но она чувствовала: что-то было не так. Кайло целиком от неё закрылся, и с каждым шагом, приближавшим их двоих к отсеку со спасательными капсулами, её беспокойство нарастало.

– Нам надо поговорить, – наконец не выдержала она.

– Это вопрос? – бесстрастно уточнил он.

– Я не знаю, – растерянно ответила Рей.

Они уже пришли в отсек для капсул, и Кайло без лишних церемоний открыл ближайшую, активируя программу запуска на консоли.

– Если ты беспокоишься о Казу и Клео, – он зачем-то снял шлем и посмотрел на неё, – то не стоит. Я верю им.

Рей решила в следующий раз попробовать узнать о причинах его доверия, потому что за таким заявлением Кайло должна была стоять, как минимум, невероятно интересная история. Сейчас у неё не оставалось на это ни времени, ни желания: ей все еще было немного неловко смотреть ему в глаза после всего, что было между ними совсем недавно. Она просто кивнула ему и уже собиралась залезать в капсулу, но он вдруг остановил её, развернул и крепко прижал к себе. Обнимая его, она услышала, как упал на пол выпущенный из рук шлем.

Он целовал её жадно, уверенно, и, в то же время, так невыносимо нежно, что она могла только вцепиться в него в ответ и дать ему целовать себя.

– Я уже подумала, что все будет как обычно, – тихо призналась она, когда он нехотя отстранился, возвращая им возможность дышать. Она впервые позволила себе осторожно прикоснуться к шраму на его щеке и обхватила за шею, наклоняя ближе к себе, обнимая.

Кайло улыбнулся надломленно и грустно, смотря ей в глаза – и Рей растерялась под этим непривычным взглядом, улавливая какие-то смутные обрывки его мыслей, чувствуя его сомнения.

– Кайло, что…

* * *

* * *

– Так надо.

Судя по всему, она не успела даже понять, что происходит, когда он резко отстранился, протянул ладонь к ее лицу и начал говорить – медленно, четко и методично:

– Когда я закончу, ты войдешь в спасательную капсулу, сядешь в кресло и пристегнешься. Ты спаслась сама. Благодаря перебоям в подаче энергии дверь твоей камеры оказалось легко вскрыть. Ты спокойно добралась до капсулы и покинула корабль. Ты всё время была одна, – он закрывал её воспоминания, как дверь в темную комнату, запирая её на ключ, запирая внутри всё: клетку, поцелуи, рыцарей и спасение. – Иди.

Он замолк. Рей заторможенно кивнула и отвернулась от него, приступая к выполнению приказа.

Пару минут спустя Кайло смотрел вслед набиравшей скорость капсуле, летевшей по направлению к бело-голубой планете с двумя лунами, и ему тоже хотелось обо всем забыть.

 


End file.
